Hasta que llegaste tú
by Juani Beatles 95
Summary: Harry le confiesa a Luna que esta enamorado de ella ¿como se lo tomara la misteriosa rubia?


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que que les guste. Es un Harry/Luna, adoro esta pareja es una de mis parejas favoritas. Solo va a haber un capitulo jeje es muy romantico adoro a esta pareja

Esta historia NO es mia, sino que es de JK rowling.

**Hasta que llegaste tu**

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en _**ella. **_Desde hace dos semanas que esa chica lo volvia loco, pero había un pequeño problema: esa misma chica no era ni mas ni menos que Luna Lovengood, y todo el colegio se burlaba de ella porque la consideraban una loca. Hasta sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione pensaban que Luna era muy extraña y la evitaban en lo posible, pero Harry no hacia lo mismo. Cada vez que veía a Luna se acercaba a charlar con ella y hasta le parecían interesantes las criaturas fantásticas de las que tanto hablaba. Por supuesto que Ron y Hermione no veian con buenos ojos que su amigo hable con una "lunática", sin embargo el joven de ojos verdes se sentía perdidamente enamorado de aquella chica rubia de ojos azules. Pero no solo le encantaba su hermosa cara angelical, sino que también le fascinaba su personalidad tan…misteriosa, inocente, soñadora…..sin dudas era una chica muy diferente a las demás, quizás es por eso que a Harry le gustaba tanto. Cuando Harry le conto a Ron que le gustaba Luna y que planeaba declararle su amor, escupió el jugo de calabaza y lo miro como si estuviera demente:

-Es un chiste, no? En serio te gusta esa loca? –dijo Ron sorprendido

-No la llames asi, y lo que te digo es la pura verdad: me enamore de Luna, pero nose si ella siente lo mismo por mi-dijo Harry completamente serio, pero también un poco preocupado- ayudame Ron, dame una idea para conquistarla, y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie

-Quedate tranquilo, yo se guardar secretos…y emm, en verdad no se como te puedo ayudar, no soy muy experto con las chicas, tu tendrías que saber que le gusta, la conoces mejor que yo- Contesto Ron nervioso- la ultima vez que trate de salir con una chica fue un desastre.

Harry se quedo pensando que lugares les podía gustar a Luna, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

-Ya se en donde puedo hablar a solas, viste el lago del calamar gigante? Ahí Luna va todos los días a observarlo-Dijo Harry contento- a veces hable con ella en ese lugar

-Perfecto Harry, solo espero que no te contagie su locura jajaja- Bromeo Ron

Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Ella no esta loca, que sea diferente a los demás no significa que sea una loca. Para mi es una chica hermosa y mas inteligente que cualquier mujer que conoci en mi vida

Ron lo miro sorprendido otra vez

-Vaya, si que estas enamorado…

Harry sonrio y salió corriendo hacia el lago, con la esperanza de que Luna estuviera ahí. Pero cuando llego, no había nadie, y se sintió un idiota. Se quedo pensando y esperando a Luna por un largo tiempo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y volver al castillo vio a lo lejos una chica rubia con mirada soñadora y un aire extravangante y distraída.

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Luna muy contenta- estaba buscando nargles y unicornios naranjas, son una raza especial de unicornios que tienen poderes antiguos. Me ayudas a buscarlos?

Harry sabia en el fondo que los unicornios naranjas no existían, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreir: si algo le encantaba de Luna, era su inocencia y su imaginación. Eran parte de su encanto.

-Espera, antes de que vayamos a buscarlos quiero decirte una cosa-respondio Harry un poco nervioso

En aquel momento sonaron unas campanas, muy a lo lejos, y unos pajaros particularmente preciosos volaron en el cielo. Luna miro hacia arriba, maravillada por aquellos pajaros exóticos.

-Que quieres decirme Harry?- pregunto completamente distraída y con un tono soñador

-Pues….mmmm, luna….yo….

Era primavera, había flores hermosas por todas partes, y los dos sentían un aura especial alrededor suyo: esta tarde iba a ser especial.

-te amo luna, tu eres tan….me gusta todo de ti, tu esencia, tu personalidad mágica, simplemente te amo…tu eres- Pero Harry se quedo callado al ver que Luna estaba llorando…

-No, no llores, por favor, Luna lo siento….

Pero lo que no sabia Harry, era que la rubia de preciosos ojos azules estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Me siento muy feliz, no sabes cuantos años estuve enamorada de ti Harry, siempre te admire en secreto, desde el primer dia que te vi, te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Luna, eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, tienes un hermoso corazón, nunca cambies, y te prometo que a cualquiera que te llame loca le dare su merecido…te amo mucho

Luna no podía creerlo, sus sueños por fin se habían hecho realidad. El chico de sus sueños le estaba declarando su amor, justo a ella que supuestamente era una loca….ella se acerco a el y se abrazaron, y después se dieron un beso lleno de ternura y amor, un dulce beso

Luego de unos minutos abrazados y besándose, luna dijo de pronto:

-Ahora si busquemos unicornios naranjas, por favor Harry, es importante- imploro Luna- quiero que salgan fotos de ellos en la revista de mi padre.

-Por supuesto que te acompaño hermosa- Dijo Harry sonriente, se sentía ta feliz de que todo haya resultado tan bien, al final no era tan difícil como el pensaba.

Vamos Harry- dijo Luna con un tono muy soñador- tengo ganas de ver un unicornio naranja

-Antes de ir, quiero que sepas que nunca conoci el amor verdadero….**hasta que llegaste tú, te amo luna**

-Yo también te amo Harry

Y culminaron el hermoso tarde con un beso cargado de sentimientos, pasión y amor puro. Finalmente habían encontrado la felicidad.


End file.
